


Choosing Their Own Adventure

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Government Men and Their Cryptid Boyfriends [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Duck just wants to romance Stern, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, OT4: Government Men and Their Cryptid Boyfriends, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Stargazing, Strap-Ons, TAZ-Amnesty, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Stern, Vaginal Fingering, but in a consensual way, indruck, sternclay, trans duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Duck takes Stern on a date, and bad pickup lines, kissing, and sex ensue. Then Barclay and Indrid return from a work tripAnd you help decide what happens from there!





	1. Date Night

Stern dumps his laundry bag onto the bed. He’s taken to doing it at the laundromat, in spite of Barclay's offer to do it along with his own at the lodge. As far as he’s concerned, Barclay does most of the chores by dint of being lodge staff. The least Stern can do is wash his own clothes. 

He’s nearly done folding when the phone rings.

“This is Stern.”

“Hey, handsome.” The drawl coming through the line brings a smile to his face.

“Hello, Duck. Everything alright?”

“Uh huh. I was, uh, wonderin if uh, you were busy tonight.”

“No.” His heart flips a little, as if he’s fifteen again and getting asked out to homecoming.

“Leo let me borrow his truck for some errands, and I don’t gotta return it until tomorrow. Was wonderin if you wanted to uh, ah hell this is gonna sound so fuckin hokey. “ He can barely hear Duck psyching himself up on the other end of the phone, “doyouwannagostargazin?”

“I-”

“It’s okay if you ain’t interested, just thought-”

“Duck” Stern says more firmly, “that sounds great. Should I bring anything?”

“Just your fuckin movie star lookin self. Pick you up at eight?”

“See you then, my…” he stalls out on a pet name, finishes simply with, “Duck.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Duck can’t help but steal glances at Stern as they drive up the frontage road. Of course the man wears a button-down shirt on a casual date (it’s short-sleeved, at least). And because it’s Stern, the shirt is dotted with a pattern of pine trees and the odd Bigfoot.

“Any excitin news from the bigwigs?”

“No, just a few standard reports. How was work?” 

Duck watches Stern hesitate, then rest his hand lightly atop Ducks own where it rests on the center cupholders. 

“Nothin out of the ordinary, thank fuck. And visitor numbers’ve been high, which is always a good thing since it makes it easier to justify why we oughta still be a forest instead of a fuckin shoppin mall or some bullshit.”

“Relatedly” Stern gives him a knowing look, “didn’t we pass a sign saying this area is off limits?”

“Not to staff it ain’t.” He eases the truck to a stop, flicking off the headlights. When Stern puts his hand on the door Duck stops him, “nope, not yet, gotta get things all nice and comfy first. You sit tight.”

He hops out of the truck, reaches behind the seats to pull out a huge quilt, followed by a half-dozen pillows. Arranges them in the truckbed, tucking the little bag he brought into the corner before rounding the truck and opening Sterns door.

“Alright, it’s ready.” 

Stern follows him, and there’s a two second window where he’s worried Stern will think is silly.

“Oh” his lips are quirking up in that unguarded smile of his, “how cozy. I assumed we’d be roughing it in the truck bed.”

“Nope” Duck climbs in, Stern easily following him, “Only the comfiest stargazin for my boyfriend.”

They settle down beside each other, and after a moment Stern takes his hand again, gaze relaxed as he watches the sky.

“Coffee?” Duck rifles into the bag for the thermos with his free hand.

“Planning on being up late?” Stern teases, although he still nods when Duck holds one of the empty cups in his direction.

“Maybe” Duck responds lightly, as if he hasn’t been rotating through fantasies of what they could do in the truck-bed all day, “mostly just wanted it to be romantic. Brought doughnuts too, in case you get hungry.” He dumps two little plastic containers of half and half into one cup, hands it to Stern. 

“Thank you.” He looks back up at the stars, “I haven’t gone stargazing for fun in a long time.”

They sip their coffee in silence, Duck taking in the familiar constellations and the way Sterns face looks in the light of the crescent moon in equal measure. 

“I hope Barclay and Indrid were successful.” Stern murmurs.

“Me too. I ain’t too worried; ‘Drids pretty persuasive when he wants to be, and Barclay comes across as trustworthy. They’ll get the buy-in they need.”

Stern drains his cup, rests his head on Ducks shoulder.

“This is nice. Thank you for bringing me.”

“Thanks for givin me an excuse to re-live my teen years.”

“How so?” He’s been around Stern enough to hear the eye-brow arch in his voice. 

“Used to come to spots like this, or real secluded chunks by some of the lakes, when you wanted to uh, fuck around with someone.”

“And it worked?” Sterns seems genuinely curious.

“Most of the time. Sometimes all you did was make-out in the front seat, sometimes you fucked in the back one, sometimes you,” he’s hit with very vivid and embarrassing memory, “sometimes you gave a real bad blowjob.”

“Huh.” Sterns head is still on his shoulder, but he rolls it so he’s looking at the sky once more.

“You never fooled around in a car?”

“No.”

“Wait, not even after a date or somethin?”

Stern chuckles softly, “Duck, I grew up in the kind of suburb where people called the cops if a car they didn’t recognize was parked somewhere for more than a few hours. There weren’t places to pull over and make-out without getting a flashlight in your face.”

An idea is forming, and from the way Stern nestles closer with a wistful sigh tells Duck it’s probably a good one.

“Sooo….no one ever put the moves on you after parkin somewhere nice and quiet?”

“Correct.”

“Ain’t that a shame.” Duck yawns, stretching his left arm around Sterns shoulders as he does. Sterns laugh is a snort this time.

“Really, Duck? That move?”

“Hey, it’s a classic. Worked...most of the time.”

“I see” Sterns voice has dipped lower and Duck feels desire pooling in his heart, ready to spread outwards. He leans close to Sterns ear.

“Stars are real gorgeous tonight. But they ain’t nothin compared to you.”

“Oh lord” Stern groans, “I absolutely refuse to believe that worked.”

“Dunno, I was a real charmer when I was younger.” He kisses Sterns neck, a happy sigh reaching him as he does. He keeps up a slow, steady stream of kisses, one of Sterns hand coming up to thread into his hair. 

“I know, Indrid often says as much with very little prompting. Although” He cups Ducks chin, tilting it so that they’re face to face, “I must say I find this version of you completely irresistible.”

“How dare you be so fuckin smooth?” Duck pulls Stern into his lap, begins unbuttoning his shirt as Stern spreads kisses across his face.

“It’s an entire course of special agent training: seduction and flirtation.”

“Bullshit it is.” Duck giggles, flipping the sides of the shirt out of the way to suck a bruise on Sterns chest.

The agent hisses, arching his body towards Ducks mouth, “You can’t prove it’s nooAHhht. It’s a very important course”

“Yeah, yeah, smartass, and I had to take a class on how to make khaki look good.” He grips Stern closer, the way the other man is twitching and grinding in his lap making him more turned on by the second, placing a row of hickeys just below his scars. 

“Precise-Ah-ly” his voice takes a, well, sterner tone as he says, “just like I had to learn bear-wrangling” The hand in Ducks hair tightens, pulling his head back so Stern can dive down and bite at his pulse point.

“_Jeez_US, fuck, Joe” Stern lifts his head, smirking, and Duck yanks him into a kiss, his own hips rolling as Stern moans against his lips.

When they separate, panting, Duck growls “I wanna suck your dick so bad, darlin.”

Stern wastes no time, pushing back from Duck until he’s able to lay down, unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them off along with his underwear as Duck crawls between his legs.

“Y’know” Duck kisses his right hip, then his left, “I ain’t ever gotten to do this before. Usually the others beat me to it. Not that I blame ‘em” he licks at the inside of Sterns thigh before biting gently and savoring the whine from above him, “you look so good all spread out like this.”

He teases his tongue along Sterns dick, rests a hand on his left hip when Stern bucks at the sensation. Makes several broad passes, smirks when he stops and Stern whimpers.

“Good?” He drawls.

“So good, Duck, please, Nnnnah!” His hands fly to Ducks shoulders, pawing at them as Duck buries his face against him. He doesn’t try to fuck him with his tongue, focuses instead on his dick, closing his lips around it and teasing the tip. Stern is moaning, breathy and erratic, and Duck uses the sounds to guide his movements, figure out what to repeat, what to do harder.

Sterns hands fist into his shirt.

“Duck, wait, I, I want, come up here.” 

He pulls back, kisses the trembling muscles in Sterns stomach once for good measure, then climbs up beside him. 

“What can I do for yo-fuck, oh _fuck_” Sterns hand is beneath the waistband of his shorts, petting at the damp front of his boxers.

“I need to touch you, touch so much of you, please, please say I can.”

“Uh huh” Duck meets Sterns eyes, pupils wide with lust, “on one condition: you gotta let me jack you off at the same time.”

“Yes” Stern begins eagerly kissing him, pushing his boxers aside. Duck moans, loops one arm around Sterns lower back, brings his right hand down to palm him, feel him hot and wet and wanting against his hand.

Stern is not so gradual, slipping two fingers inside and curling them expertly. Duck groans, lips finding Sterns throat, too wound up to kiss so instead he mouths at the sweat-tinged skin.

“Fuuuck, Joe, that feels so fuckin good.” His eyes shut and he lets them; he doesn’t need to see, he just needs to feel the places where their bodies connect, the way Stern fucks himself against his hand, just needs to fill his ears with earnest, desperate noises he’s making as a familiar cologne fills his nose.

Their legs are so tangled together he can’t tell who starts where, only that he opens his wider so Stern can add a third finger. 

“Shit, ohmygod, Duck you feel amazing, you’re so good. I-oh_god_” He jerks his hips harder, faster, and Duck smiles.

“Not near as good as you are, darlin, makin a mess of my hand and showin me just how much you want me.”

Stern moans shakily and comes, grinding against his hand a few times as his own fingers slow their thrusts inside Duck. He keeps them in place, gulping down the warm night air. 

“That was, you’re so-”

Duck kisses him chastely, even as the fingers pick up speed again. 

“Can do that myself if you need a break.” He offers, lips finding the corner of Sterns own.

“Not a chance. God, Duck, I cannot believe I get to do this with you.”

The blush feels like it coats his whole body, heat circling in his belly.

“You’re so handsome, so strong, so, so _good_, god, I love touching you, love fucking you, Duck, honey, come for me.”

Duck whimpers, holding Stern tight as he pumps his hips in time with Sterns thrusts. Stern rolls his thumb expertly across his dick.

“Oh yeah, that’s it darlin, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” His orgasm leaves him with a deep groan, Stern moving his hand immediately to gather him into a hug, kissing his brow as he comes down.

“Damn” he pants “you got me good at the end there.”

Stern pets his mussed hair, “It’s not as if I forgot that “praise” was underlined on your list of preferences.” 

Duck does his best impression of Indrids embarrassed chirr. 

“You react so well to it. And it’s not as if I don’t mean it.” They adjust so Ducks head is resting on Sterns chest.

“You called me honey. Don’t ever think you’ve called me a pet name before.” He says fondly.

“I did? Oh, I did.” Stern’s tone is sheepish, so Duck takes one hand and draws it to his chest.

“I like it. Darlin.” He kisses the top of the well manicured hand.

A moment of content silence.

“Duck?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are my shorts? I think the mosquitoes are eyeing some of my more tender areas.”

“Can’t have that, uh,” he flattens down the nearby, rumpled blankets, shifts the pillows in search of the wayward clothing, “well, here’s your underwear.” 

He looks at the writing on said underwear. Then he looks at it again. 

“Cryptid?”

“Uhhhh” Stern hold his now-found shorts in front of his face in an attempt to hide, “I bought it at the Mothman Museum.”

“That’s only half an explanation.”

“I thought it was funny! Especially with how little I was getting laid at the time.”

Duck just manages to toss the boxer briefs his way before bursting out in a guffaw. 

“You’re ah, ahhhahha, fuckin nerd, hheeeee.” He wheezes fondly. 

Stern is laughing along with him as he dresses, adding, “What, it was a fun museum, in a way. Although it would’ve been more fun not by myself.”

Duck manages to get some breath back, still shaking with the odd giggle, “Tell you what, one of these days we can roadtrip back up there. All four of us, assumin Indrid’s in an okay headspace to go.”

“Really?” Stern asks so softly, and Ducks heart twists at the look on his face. How long has it been since the agent had someone to share his passions with? 

Before the dam broke between him and Barclay, how long had he been lonely?

“Really.” He scoots back over, cuddles up against him, “make a weekend of it, do touristy shit, show Indrid how many people are gaga for the mothman.” He bites Sterns ear once, quickly, “get a nice big hotel room.”

“You’ve no idea some of the hotels I’ve stayed in. I’ve got a low bar for luxury.”

“Then we’ll go wild, get some place with a big fuckin bed and whirpool tub and roomservice, walk around in those fluffy white robes like we’re bigshots.” He drags a hand up Sterns still exposed chest, “take turns suckin your dick on some fancy sheets. Make sure you spend every goddamn moment knowin how much we care about you.

He grins when he feels Sterns heartbeat pick up, meets those intelligent, charming eyes. Sterns lips are lightly parted as he stares intently back, affection in every line of his face.

“Take me home. Or, well, to, to your apartment.”

His smile goes wolfish, “why?”

“Because I need to fuck you again, this time with a little more equipment.” He darts forward, pressing their lips together, tugging at Ducks lower one when he disengages.

Duck growls, pulls him in for another kiss, hopes Stern can feel the promises in it, the apologies for not reaching out sooner (they both know why he didn’t, but Duck still wishes he had).

“Then let’s pack up and get the hell out of here.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Stern finishes adjusting the harness, searches through the bedside table for the lube just in case. Duck finishes stripping of his clothes just as he rolls onto his back.

“Hey, handsome.” He’s straddling him, and Stern runs a hand up each thigh, delighting in the shape of them, the way they feel under his hands. 

“Hey, honey.” The pet name still feels odd on his tongue; it’s been a long time since he used one. Even with Barclay, they were fairly sparse. But those mismatched eyes light up every time he says it. He resolves to say it more.

“Ride me, I want to watch you take my cock.”

“Oh hell yeah.” Duck shifts his hips, guides the toy into place and sinks down with a moan. 

He watches him slowly roll his hips, tongue occasionally peeking out between his lips as he concentrates. Stern draws his hands reverently up every inch of him he can reach. 

He loves Ducks body, loves the soft shapes of his face, the silly blue hair and the way it falls across his face when he’s worked up a sweat, the way he fits so perfectly against him in bed. Ducks body, the extra padding, the way it sits over the muscular parts of him, the curves and bumps and all of it are nothing short of perfect. 

His hands slip around to grab one of his absolute favorite parts, squeezing Ducks ass hungrily as the ranger groans and grinds down on him. 

“God, Joe, fuck you look so fuckin handsome from this angle.” A finger ghosts along his cheekbone, leaving sparks in its wake. 

“So do you.”

The ranger huffs, blushes.

“I mean it. Do you have any idea how sexy you look?” He sits up slightly, nipping and kissing his chest, “I could watch you take my cock all day.”

“Just, fuck, name the day, handsome.”

“We could fuck on every surface in the house, or on every surface in my room if time is limited.” 

Duck snickers, then yelps as Stern plants little hickeys up and down his ribs.

“I’d be so good for you” He purrs, longing creeping into his voice, “I’d do whatever you wanted, however many times you wanted it, I’d worship every goddamn inch of you.”

Ducks breath catches and he looks at Stern in surprise.

“Was, was that too far?”

A shake of the head, “say that last part again.”

“I-” Stern swallows, and even though it’s the truth, even though he wants to say it, it’s like pulling a stitch from himself, unraveling slowly and unsure where it will stop “I’d worship every. Goddamn.inch.” 

“Keep talking” Duck orders, voice gruff and overflowing with arousal. As Stern complies, Duck begins slowly moving up and down on his cock. 

“I’d, I’d lay you out on the, the bed, and, if you weren’t already naked I’d ask to undress you.” He shuts his eyes, picturing it, his own body throbbing with want.

“Keep ‘em open, want you watchin me while you talk.”

They flutter open and it’s like a dream, the way Duck is looking at him, the way his face brightens a little as their eyes meet. 

“I’d start with your face, kiss every part of it, tell you how much handsome it was, move down and down, lavish every part of you with the attention it deserves OH!” Duck is bouncing in earnest, small grunts and moans underscoring Stern as he speaks. 

“Then I’d beg you to fuck me, just so I could watch the way your body moves when you do-ohmygod” Ducks pins his hands to the bed, each trapped beneath one of his own as he drops forward to kiss Stern wildly, tongue demanding entry between his lips and Stern moans and writhes under the onslaught of sensation. 

“Goddamn, fuck, Joe, you’re gonna make me come from just sweet talkin, you’re so fuckin good at it”

“I don’t, oh, don’t think it’s _only_ the talking” He pants as Duck puts more force into his movements

“Fuck, point is, you’re good, darlin, you’re so goddamn good and I’m so goddamn lucky and nnnhuh, shit, shit_shit_.” 

They kiss as he comes, and Stern can’t tell who’s whimpering and who’s moaning, can’t remember who drew their joined hands up so he could hold the other man to him. 

All he can tell is that Duck is there, with him, whispering his name like a secret, over and over again, as his hips jolt weakly a few times more. When he eases off with a hiss, Stern follows him up, strong arms pulling him into a hug.

“Damn, that was...damn.” Ducks smile is as charmingly crooked as always, and Stern kisses it (as he does each and every time he notices this fact).

“I agree. That was wonderful.”

“You, uh, wanna keep goin?”

“Only if you do.” He’d be happy to curl up together under the covers and fall asleep, but he’s equally happy to fuck like another possible apocalypse is coming.

“Darlin, when it comes to you, I can go all night.”

“Oh good” A lilting voice says from the door. 

They both turn to find Indrid standing in the doorway, a distinctly wicked look on his face. The fingers of his right hand are curled around the end of Barclays tie, pulling the larger man as if her were on a leash. Barclay, for his part, looks about as turned on as Stern feels, chest noticeably heaving and a strange, growling whine coming from his throat. 

“Because” the seer grins, “I believe I require your assistance.”


	2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid has plans for Barclay. Duck and Stern want in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words that are bolded and italicized on their first use are the english equivalent of the word in Sylph. 
> 
> Content notes  
-At this point I'm assuming they've all been tested, hence less focus on condoms for every act.   
-Indrid does experience mild top drop at the end, but it passes quickly and he's taken care of.

“What in the world happened to you two?” Duck hops off the bed, pulling on his boxers as Stern undoes the harness and tosses on a shirt. 

“Oh, we’ve had quite a day.” Indrid pulls Barclay to the bed by his tie as if it were the most natural gesture in the world, “The meeting went well, although we got held up coming home by a parade a few towns over. Why someone would want to throw a parade for tarantulas, I’ll never know.”

Barclay drops down onto his back on the bed as Indrid finishes speaking, He turns, notices Stern, and bursts into a wide smile.

“Hey babe.”

“Hello yourself.” Stern moves to kiss him, but the larger man is yanked away by Indrid. He whines, looks pleadingly at the other Sylph.

“None of that, my dear. You’ll get to kiss him eventually. Probably.” His smile widens.

“I’m still not following how a work trip resulted in...this” Stern gestures to the two of them.

“A fair point. If you two would step into the hall for a moment, I can explain. You” he levels Barclay with a severe yet fond gaze, “will undress while I’m gone, we won’t be long. Understood?”

Barclay murmurs “yes” followed by a word Duck doesn’t recognize. Indrid pats his head, then follows the two of them out into the other room, shutting the door behind them.

“So” his dominant demeanor drops away, “am I right in thinking that you, Joseph, have never seen him like this before, back when it was just you two?”

Stern nods. 

“It doesn’t happen often, indeed it only happened a few of the times we connected in our younger days. That word he used, it’s sort of like the Sylph equivalent of “sir.” Barclay likes being dommed, for lack of a better word, in a very specific way, often when he’s been feeling overwhelmed by an unfamiliar source of stress.”

“Somethin happen today to set it off?”

“Yes, you see, oh, one moment” he bends forward taking Duck by the chin and kissing him, then turning to Stern and cupping his cheeks for a kiss, “happy to see you both, meant to do that when we first arrived. Anyway, it started like this…..

\------------------------------------------------------

It’s pleasantly warm in Barclays car as they sit, the taller man flipping through his notecards, Indrid scanning through their futures. 

Barclay drops his head onto the steering wheel with a groan, inadvertently honking the horn, startling them both. 

“I’m gonna fuck this up.” 

“The futures show that as the least likely option.”

“But still an option?”

“Well, yes” Indrid shrugs. Barclay thunks his head back down, missing the horn this time.

“It’ll be alright, _**sunburst**_. More relevant than the futures is the fact that you’ve been practicing this non-stop.”

“But what if it isn’t. This grant would let me use the lodge kitchen to teach classes, we could bring in extra money, spend less on feeding the residents, help the lodge feel like part of the community, and I could completely fuck us over.”

Barclay is gripping the steering wheel hard enough that there are six futures where it cracks. Indrid reaches across the center console, stroking Barclays beard.

“I, I _know_ I know my shit, but it’s like there’s so much panic on top of it I can’t focus.”

“Barclay, look at me.” 

Deep, worried brown eyes meet his own. He tries to let his own tension drop away, make himself exude nothing but calm and confidence. His fingers remain on Barclays cheek, but now it’s his nails instead of the pads that he glides back and forth.

“You are going to do well. And do you know why?”

Barclay swallows, shakes his head.

“Because” his voice takes on an almost clipped, aristocratic edge. It’s the voice he used long ago, in another life, when he was known only as the court seer and not an urban legend, “I am telling you to do so. And you want to do as I say, don’t you?”

“Yes, _**sir**_.” The name slips out automatically, so much so that Indrid fears he accidentally hypnotized him somehow.

“Is this alright, my dear?”

“Yes, Indrid it, it feels so good, god I can’t remember the last time someone did this for me.” He leans into Indrids touch, looking relaxed for the first time all day. 

“Then here is what we shall do: we are going to go to this appointment, and we are both going to do well. Then we will drive home, and when we get back I will reward you however I see fit. You will say ‘red’ if at any point you do not wish to continue. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Indrid leans in, kisses him gently. When he next speaks it’s in his usual tone.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

The day proceeds according to plan, save for the improbable parade they get re-routed by. Barclay hums along with the radio, Indrid sketches, both awash in relief and excitement. By the time they pull up to the apartment, Indrid is having to actively work not to vibrate in anticipation. Gazing at the futures does little to help, as he sees Duck and Joseph tangled up in bed together.

Barclay gets out first, walks around to open Indrids door. Indrid takes his hand, cuddles close as they head towards the stairs. 

“Ready for your reward?” He purrs.

A noise, higher and needier than his usual rumbling purr, leaves the chef, setting off something primal in Indrids core. He lunges, shoving the other man against the railing as he kisses him, a possessive growl tingling up his spine.

“Please, please” Barclay his pawing at him, his hands caught between their bodies, throat bared in supplication. 

“Not until we’re inside, greedy thing”

Barclay whines louder. Indrid bites his lip, punishment and promise all rolled into one, getting a yip in response. 

“Come on.” He grabs the end of Barclays tie and pulls him up the stairs. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sooo, how do we factor in?” Duck rubs along Sterns back, undoing some of the knots from their earlier adventures. 

“There are many enjoyable options where all four of us are involved. I’d ask that you let me take the lead for the evening, and we all have the right to call red, as usual. If it’s not something you’re comfortable with, Barclay and I can go elsewhere, maybe to the lodge or-”

“Hey, goofus, howsabout lettin us answer first?” 

Indrid stops talking, clearing his throat shyly.

“I’m certainly interested.” Stern glances towards the closed door.

“And I’m down too, kinda curious to see what you got planned.” Duck grins, watches Indrid’s smile brighten as he does. 

“Excellent,” he purrs, “then let us begin.”

\---------------------------------------------

What’s taking them so long?

Barclay shifts on the bed, back resting against the headboard. He feels exposed, he did exactly what Indrid asked, and Indrid promised-

“There, see my dear, I told you we’d be back.” 

Barclay can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes him. Indrid settles on the bed next to him, still fully dressed, petting his hair.

“I wouldn’t abandon you, I wouldn’t leave you wanting. My strong, lovely one.” His voice is so soothing, so sure. Barclay wants to float in it, wants it to carry him away. 

As Indrid speaks, Barclays eyes drift towards the foot of the bed, where Duck and Stern are seated. Sterns cheeks are still flushed, and the shirt he’s wearing is one of Ducks, emblazoned with a WPA style drawing of Yosemite 

He looks so tempting, he looks so handsome.

“I see you have a reward in mind.” Indrid muses, still fiddling with his hair, “how nice. I have one in mind as well.” He stands, removing his sweater and shirt.

“Joseph, on your knees by me.”

The agent hops off the bed, coming to rest in front of the seer. Indrid wiggles out of his pants, and Barclay feels a spike of envy in his chest when Stern licks his lips at the sight of his cock. Indrid threads his fingers into formerly slicked-back hair, leaning back against the bedside table. He doesn’t look at Stern, addresses Barclay instead. 

“I’m going to fuck his mouth, my dear. I want you to touch yourself while I do.”

Barclay moans weakly, wraps his hand around his cock as Indrid guides Sterns mouth onto his. 

“There we are, oh, oh yes, pet, so eager.” Indrid tilts his head back, luxuriating in the sensation Barclay is longing to feel, the lamp sending shadows across the captivating planes of his face. 

Stern’s blue eyes flash with surprise and he whimpers happily. 

“Do you like that name?” Indrid says gently.

Stern nods as best he can and Indrid coos, sweetly, even as he works his hips faster, “I’ll have to remember that. I do so love seeing you happy, my pet. Ohhhhhhh” It’s a purr that fills the room as Stern bobs his head, one hand resting on Indrids belly and the other on his hip.

Indrid’s gaze snaps to Barclay again, and he swears he can see his eyes glinting behind the barrier of his lenses.

“Pet, look at Barclay please. There’s a good boy.” Stern looks sideways at him, unable to turn his head due to his current task, and Barclay wants to reach for him, wants to pull him into his arms.

“Barclay, I want you to look Joseph in the eye and tell him what you’re thinking about.”

“I-” Barclay pushes into his hand harder at the look Stern gives him, affection layered atop searing lust, “I-I’m not thinking about anything specific, sir.”

“Really? I find that hard, oh, oh like that, to believe. You’re watching our handsome human suck my cock and you aren’t imagining what it’d be like to take my place.” 

“Indrid, please, if, if you make me say it I’m gonna come.”

“That’s the idea, my dear. And that is _not_ how you address me.” One eyebrow arches. 

“S-sorry, sir. I’m, I’m imagining,” he locks eyes with Stern, tries to talk to him as he does when they're in bed together“the, the way you always moan when I get as far as I can, the, the way you’ll tease, licking up and down and driving me fucking crazy, t-the way your lips stretch and how fucking please you look with yourself when you take me, fuck, fuck_shit_.” He comes suddenly in his hand, dripping onto his leg and shuddering as he watches Sterns cheek hollow.

Indrid trills sharply, frame going taught. 

“You’re quite good at that, my pet.” He smiles down at Stern.

“Thank you.” Stern murmurs.

“In fact, you’re so good, it would be a shame to keep that mouth of yours all to myself. Especially when Duck has been touching himself this whole time.”

Stern and Barlcay both look at Duck, still on the edge of the bed, hand moving beneath his boxers with an unashamed grin on his face.

“Hey, ain’t just Barclay who’s gettin horny as fuck watchin you two. Ack! Hey, darlin.” He laughs as Stern crawls the short distance from Indrid to shove his legs further apart. 

“I’d say this is what Indrid’s angling for, wouldn’t you, honey?” Stern shoots Duck a playful look. Beneath all the desire and increasing desperation, pride and vicarious happiness flash through Barclay; his special agent uses pet names no sparingly, as if he’s afraid they’ll be met with ridicule. But here he is, with another person in his life who he trusts enough to try one out on.

“Correct.” Indrid climbs onto the bed next to Barclay, kissing his shoulder just as Stern kisses a path up Ducks thigh. Barclay huffs out a small, frustrated growl, Indrid biting his bicep in reproach. He understands the game now; Indrid is going to make him wait his turn.

“Every goddamn inch.” Stern murmurs and Duck beams and blushes, something private passing between the two. 

Unlike Indrid, Duck has zero interest in putting on a show, flopping onto his back, legs looping over Sterns shoulders and one hand gripping they fading blue of his hair.

“Goddamn you’re good at that, fuck, Joe” The other hand drops down to Sterns head, but Duck doesn’t tug or push, merely rests it there as if craving another point of connection. 

Cool fingers close around his cock.

“Fuck!”

“You know what I enjoy about being a Sylph?” Indrid keeps his strokes long and slow, “we have such short recovery times.” He nuzzles Barclays cheek, sighing happily. 

“Y-yeah, real handy.” Barclay leans against him, Indrid chirping out a laugh when the cook hazards a kiss on his neck.

“Mmmm, quite a good idea my dear. Keep doing that.”

Barclay adjusts so he’s halfway in Indrid’s lap, plants a dozen kisses on each shoulder, collars his neck with them. One hand on the bed for balance, he wraps his free arm around the seer, kissing up his cheek and up to his forehead.

“Can I lift your glasses, sir? I want to see your eyes.”

Indrid nods almost imperceptibly, and Barclay carefully tilts the frame up to rest on his head. 

It’s as if he’s catapulted back in time, a young sylph again, fumbling for the words for what he wants, even as he knows with burning certainty that he wants it.

“Please.”

Indrid cocks his head, movement of his hand stilled, “Please what?”

“Please let me kiss you.” Does his voice always sound like this, like he’s ready to crumble into powder at the slightest word from Indrid?

“Of course.” Indrid leans to meet him, working his fingers deftly along his cock as their lips connect. Barclay presses further, as if he could merge them together through sheer force of will and affection. He knows the noise coming from his chest, knows that for his kind of Sylph it’s as good as surrender, a means of saying “I’m yours, do what you will.”

In the midst of the moment, he notices Indrid didn’t bother to scold him for failing to use the proper term when addressing him. That the noise the seer is making in answer is as good as saying, “You are mine, I will care for you.”

He comes at that thought, breaking the kiss as he does, their foreheads resting together as Indrid strokes him through it.

“Color?” Indrid brushes a finger up his chest, the look in his eyes showing he felt the intensity of the moment as well. 

“Green.” 

“You two doin alright?”

Duck is still on his back, Stern now laying a bit awkwardly on top of him, looking more than a little smug.

“Yes, my love.” Indrid’s tone shifts as he regards Stern, “Joseph, you haven’t come yet, have you?”

“No, although given that I’m the only one in the room without some sort of powers or alien biology, that may be for the best if I’m to keep up.”

“All the same, you deserve some attention. Come here.”

Stern tugs off his shirt, and as he moves Indrid mirrors him so they’re meeting in the middle of the bed. Barclay perks up; the others have had their turn, so now Stern can be with him. 

Except Indrid stops the agent before he gets further, then slips behind him. Wiry arms wrap around Sterns torso, Indrid grinning at Barclay over his shoulder. 

“Oh, I’m sorry my dear, did you think he was going to fuck you now? No, you’re going to fuck your hand while I see to him. And don’t so much as think about trying to touch him.” 

“But, I’ve, I’ve been good.”

“That you have.” Barclay can just see Indrids cock teasing between Sterns thighs, watches the muscles in Sterns stomach tense as he pushes inside, “This is part of your reward. If I wanted to punish you, I’d lock you out and gag him so you couldn’t even hear how good I’m making him feel.”

Barclay whines, hisses when he wraps his fingers around his cock again; it’s getting sensitive. 

“There we are, my pet, you feel so wonderful on my cock.”

“Christ.” Duck is now sitting next to Barclay, breathing shallow as he watches the pair.

Stern moans, tilts back against Indrid, who brings one arm to trap his upper body against him. Long fingers tease along a well-defined thigh, Indrid panting when next he speaks.

“So perfect” he purrs, Sterns frame jolting with each thrust. Barclay couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Sterns face creases and flushes with pleasure if his life depended on it.

“Well-built and clever, inquisitive and polite even when you’re getting fucked within an inch of your life.” Indrid pauses his kissing of Sterns neck to smirk when the other man moans at the praise, pushing back against him.

“Be louder for us, pet, Barclay needs to know how it feels when I’m inside you, since it may be the closest he gets to you all night.”

Barclay sends a plaintive growl Indrids direction. Stern moans, loud and long in response, before speaking.

“You feel so good, you’re so, fuck, precise when you fuck me, please, please, fuck me harder.”

“Am I better at this than Barclay, Joseph?”

Exquisite, white-hot shame hits Barclay just as Stern meets his eyes. There’s a little smile on his face. Even in the fog of arousal Barclay recognizes it as him hitting upon a theory that he likes. 

“I couldn’t possibly saAy, ohmygod, oh right there, it’s really a tie. Be-besides, we all know Duck fucks me best.”

Indrid goes still, and Barclay holds his breath. Beside him, Duck has a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. 

The seer cocks his head, “Hmmm, he is rather wonderful isn’t he. My perfect Duck.”

“Uh huh” Duck nods, then his face splits with a grin, “you shoulda seen your fuckin face just now, ‘Drid. He surprised you. Congrats Joe, that ain’t easy to do.”

“My love” Indrid crooks one finger, “come here.”

Duck scoots across the bed to sit in front of Stern, “Hey, gorgeous. Fancy seein you here.”

Stern snorts, “good lord” but strains forward in Indrids hold so he can kiss Duck soundly on the lips. 

“Drid, don’t know what you were plannin, but I’d really like to just kiss him for a bit.”

“Didn’t get enough of that earlier?” Stern teases. 

“Don’t think I ever could.” Duck takes his face in his hands, his kisses muffling the moans as Indrid picks up where he left off, fucking Stern with fast, sharp thrusts. 

Barclay shuts his eyes for a moment, wishing he was in Indrids place, Stern spreading his legs to take all of him, fingers digging into his skin as he pounds him.

Those same fingers brush up his ankle and his eyes fly open. In the shifting of bringing Duck into the equation, Stern had gotten close enough to touch him. The agent winks, continues playing his fingers up and down his leg. 

Barclay glances at Indrid, whose eyes are shut tight, some of his focus clearly on Duck as he reaches around Stern to grab him. He takes a chance, pushes himself a few inches closer to the trio. Stern squeezes and scratches where he can, eyes fixed on Barclay even as he moans Indrids name over and over. It’s when he mouths Barclays name afterwards that the sylph comes across his knuckles, orgasm much weaker than the first two. 

“My, my, you were doing so well.” Indrid, still hard, pulls out of Stern abruptly, giving Barclay a mildly disappointed look. 

“You only said I couldn’t touch him.” 

“I suppose I ought to have been clearer. Be that as it may, you disobeyed the spirit of the law, and still need to be punished.” Indrid says primly, stepping off the bed and opening the toolbox (the one that doesn’t contain wrenches). He retrieves a larger toy and the lube.

“Stand up.” 

Barclay scrambles to his feet. Indrid holds out the items and he takes them.

“You will go into the hallway and shut the door behind you, then you will use that” he points at the toy, “to open yourself up, and make yourself come again.”

“I’m not sure I can.”

“You will, because you are not permitted back into this room until you do. Meanwhile. I’m going to take Joseph so hard and so well he'll scream.”

“Wait, please, let me stay sir, I can behave-” His mouth snaps shut when Indrid holds up his hand, palm out, and simply inclines his head towards the hallway. Meekly, he steps through the door and pulls it shut behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Stern watches Barclays final attempt at puppy-dog eyes with a barely contained smile. He’d had a hunch that Indrid would try something like this if Stern touched Barclay. And he was more than a little curious as to how far Barclays' submissive state went.

“As for you” Indrid removes his glasses, Sylph form filling the room and even Sterns good reaction time doesn’t prepare him for Indrid launching himself the short distance and tackling him to the bed. A long tongue uncoils, dragging down his neck.

“I maintain your instructions left room for interpretation.” He smiles pleasantly.

Glowing eyes narrow, never looking away even as Indrid says, “Duck, come here and pin his hands for me, my love.”

Stern lifts his hands into position as Duck rests on the bed above him. The ranger joins their hands, though he doesn’t bother putting any weight behind his grip.

“So stubborn” Indrid shoves his legs apart, “I think you need to remember your place, little human.” 

“How many times do I have to point out I’m not little-OHohh, oh lord, ohmygodAH.” Indrids cock fills him in an instant, the Sylph dropping down to cover his whole body with a large, feathered frame. His head is resting on the mattress above Sterns own, clawed hands gripping his hips. 

“See how easily I overtake you?” Indrid jerks his hips once for emphasis, and Stern nods, sweat starting to sting his eyes.

“It’s only because I’m so forgiving, and you’re so very charming, that I’m going to make you come like this.” The next thrust makes Stern yelp, open his legs wider as Indrid fucks into him relentlessly. He’s never been so thoroughly engulfed by Indrids form, the few times they’ve fucked with him like this they’ve been in a different position. 

The ridges on Indrids cock catch at his dick and he whimpers, twisting in Ducks grip. 

“Louder, I want him to hear you.” Indrid growls.

“My concern is, fuck, the neighbors hearing me as well.”

“He’s got a point, not sure I could handle Leo’s commentary on this.” Duck adds.

“I put up a silencing ward when we got home.”

Something mischievous creeps across Sterns stomach.

“In that case…” he presses the back of his head to the mattress, fills his lungs with air before moaning as loud as he can, “Indrid, Indrid, please, I’m so close, you feel so good, fuckFUCK” his volume increases when Indrid lifts his hips off the bed.

“Now you’re getting the idea, my pet, eeeeeeeeeeehp!Wasthatyourtoungue?” This last part is addressed to Duck.

“My hands are busy! But I know you love havin your antenna played with.”

“Again please, my love, oh goodness” Indrids movements stutter, his words taking on more of chirp by the second, “like that, you’re so good, both of you, so good, sogoodsogood” He trills again, holding Stern tight as he comes. As his cock pulses, the ridges catch just right and that, combined with the feeling of being so filled, of the come spreading down his thigh, makes Stern gasp and arch, orgasm rippling through him. 

Indrid sits up, and Stern does the same, Duck gathering him in a bear-hug from behind. Indrid rubs his forehead against Sterns cheek, flicks his tongue on Ducks nose, making the ranger giggle. 

“Are you up for wearing the strap-on once more, Joseph?” Indrid cocks his head, antennae twitching.

“Yes, although if you need much more than that I think I might collapse.”

“Same here. This one put me through my paces tonight.” Duck kisses the crook of his neck.

“Excellent. You get ready, I shall get Barclay.”

\-------------------------------------

Barclay comes on his belly when Stern starts moaning so loud they can hear him in the next county, leaving him to come down from his climax in a pool of embarrassment that has no right to feel as good as it does. 

An eternity later Indrid opens the door, striking in his Sylph form. 

“Very good, my dear. I think you’ve earned the last piece of your reward.” Indrid’s voice is soothing once more as he offers Barclay his hands. He takes them, standing on shaky legs. Indrid pauses their return to the room, claws deftly moving strands of Barclays hair out of his eyes.

“Color?”

“So green, baby.”

Indrid smiles, chirps once, then composes himself and leads him back into the bedroom.

All the air leaves his lungs at once when he sees Stern sitting on the edge of the bed, bright purple cock between his legs. Duck is reclining on the pillows, ankles crossed and hands behind his head. 

“Have a seat, I believe it is obvious where, facing out .” 

“Hell yeah, wait, am I gonna squish you if we do that?” He looks at Stern with worry.

“You’re not in your Sylph form, and as long as you don’t put all your weight on me I should be fine.” 

Barclay doesn’t need any more convincing, practically leaps into the agents lap. Sinks down on his cock with a groan that becomes a whimper when Stern finally, finally embraces him. The agent peppers his back and neck with kisses, hungry little noises filling the small spaces between their bodies. 

“Ahem?” Indrid crosses his arms and Barclay remembers his manners.

“Thank you, thank you sir, fuck, babe, please don't stop kissing me.”

“Not planning on it.” Stern nips at the base of his neck, making him yip in surprise.

“What _is_ that sound?” 

“It’s, I’ll explain later, has to do with Sylph, uh, biology.” His ability to form a thought disappears as Indrid kneels before him.

“You, you, can't be serious sir.” He’s come four times in less than an hour, and the thought of his cock being touched much more makes him squirm.

“Very. I haven’t gotten to taste you at all tonight.” His tongue draws agonizingly slow over the head and Barclays fingers scrabble at the blanket beneath them. 

“Fuck, sir, please, it’s too much.”

“One more won’t kill you.” Indrid says casually.

“You better be using foresight to know that I swear to fucking GODohgod, shit, sir.” Indrid’s tongue coils around his cock, tightening and twisting mercilessly and he drops his head backwards, weak howl filling the room.

“Shhh, it’s alright, I’ve got you.” Stern whispers, offering kiss after kiss to the shell of his ear, the line of his jaw as he writhes from overstimulation. The other man isn’t even really fucking him so much as rolling his hips and bumping his prostate from time to time, but it’s like an electric shock each time he moves. 

“I can’t, I want to, god, babe, I want to so bad, I wanna be good for him.”

Stern, gently turns Barclays head towards him for a kiss, wipes the tears forming at the corner of Barclays eyes with his thumb.

“Come for us, Barclay.” 

Indrid purrs, drags his claws little by little down Barclays thighs, leaving angry red lines in their wake. 

“Fuck.” Is all he manages to get out before it dies into that same, whining growl, come pulsing weakly onto Indrids tongue, a few drops hitting his face. 

The change is instantaneous, Stern pulling out with some difficulty given Barclay slumping down in exhaustion as Indrid sits up, fingers carding through his hair, grateful kitten licks meeting his cheeks.

“My sunburst, my sweet, you did so well, so well. You're were so good for me, made me so happy.” He chirps and chirrs lovingly as he and Stern guide Barclay onto the bed, Duck arranging the pillows so he can flop his head down on them. He feels so deeply satisfied, as if every worry he ever had is gone because Indrid is here, Indrid is proud of him, he made Indrid happy. 

There is one thing that can make it better.

He makes an “eheh” sort of sound, opening his arms to Stern. His boyfriend is in them instantly, kissing him soft and slow.

“That was amazing.” Stern murmurs, “although it still isn’t quite as wonderful as just getting to hold you.” 

“Do you need anything?” Indrids' glasses are back on, and he’s pulling on his pajama pants (the ones that say ‘mothman’ on the ass).

“Uhhhh” his brain is fuzzy “water? Yeah, water.”

“Very well. I’ll be right back.”

He hums his understanding, cuddles up with Stern as Indrid steps out of the room. A moment later, the mattress shifts as Duck follows him out. 

\-----------------------------------

He fills four glasses, two with water, one with juice (Sterns favorite way of re-hydrating after sex), and fruit punch for himself. 

He’s fine. He’s completely fine. That was wonderful, and they all enjoyed themselves, and he took care of them. He just feels like he's in a freefall and his wings won't open.

Why didn’t he see this coming? It’s his job to see things like this coming, he’s so careless, he could’ve hurt them-

Strong, comforting arms close around his middle.

“You doin okay?”

He turns in Ducks embrace, tight smile on his face, “yes, just getting us all something to drink.”

“‘Drid, you got that ‘just been picked up while hitch-hikin and am freakin out the driver’ smile. What’s goin on?”

“I…” he toys with his drawstring, counts the stripes on Ducks sleep shorts, “it came on quite suddenly, just now. I loved doing all of that but I feel drained, like someone's wrung me out and dropped me on the floor."

“Hey,” Duck pulls him into a proper hug, and he buries his face against his neck, “you just guided all four of us through some real intense shit, and you were doin it in a way that ain’t your default self. Ain't weird for that to leave you feelin a little rough, even if you liked it, y'know?”

Indrid nods.

“You took care of all of us. How about you let me take care of you?”

“I should check on Barclay first, Joseph too. It’d be irresponsible of me not to.”

“Okay, let’s go check. And if they’re doin alright, you want me to draw you a bath?”

“Please.” He chirrs softly, grabs two glasses, Duck taking the other two and following him into the bedroom. 

“Hey, **_Moonbeam_**” Barclay grins sleepily at him from his position in Sterns arms. 

“Hello, sunburst.” He hands him his water, “Are you coming down alright?”

“Can’t feel my dick, but otherwise I’m doing great. Right, babe?”

“I'm going to sleep for a hundred years.” Stern mumbles.

“Better not, I’m making us fancy waffles in the morning.”

“I retract my plan. Also I would like my pajamas.”

“On it” Duck opens the third drawer of the dresser, pulling out a navy shirt and shorts. He tosses them to Stern, who makes no move to catch them. Barclay grabs them right before they thwump the agent on the head. 

“Gonna give this one a rubdown, holler if you need us.” Then he’s guiding Indrid out of the room, filling the tub as he chats about his day and gets a rather disgruntled Winnie ready for bed. As Indrid steps into the hot water, Duck pulls the jar of “Unicorn Sugar Cookie Scrub” from under the sink. 

Indrids eyelids droop as Duck scrubs him, and he hums whenever the ranger pauses for a kiss. 

“I love you so much, ‘Drid.”

“I love you too. What” he yawns as Duck rinses him off, “what prompted that?”

“Just felt like sayin it. C’mon, gorgeous, let’s get you into bed.” He towels him off, fluffing up the seers hair as he does and giggling at the resulting poof. 

By the time they get back to the bedroom, Barclay is out cold, Stern close behind, the little spoon to the cooks big. Indrid climbs under the covers, Duck sliding in after him. The sylph rests on his back, Duck rolling onto his side so he can hold him and Sterns hand at the same time. Without meaning to, they kiss a cheek each at the same time, and even though he sees it coming Indrid chirps, surprised. 

"Goodnight you two." He sighs after craning his neck to give the sleeping Barclay one more kiss on the forehead. 

"Night, sugar."

"Goodnight, Indrid." 

It takes him awhile to fall asleep, adrenaline and the usual flurry of futures crowding his mind. But he concentrates on the familiar weight of Duck against him, the way Stern relaxes in between himself and Barclay, on how his fellow sylph gives contented rumblepurrs in his sleep. Slowly but surely he drifts off to join them, and the last thought in his mind is

_Love_

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Barclays obeys, Indrid instructs.


End file.
